


Somebody to you

by Saku015



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training Camp, Tsukishima Week, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A silent night when Tsukishima gets the support he needs and Yamaguchi is spoiled.Sequel to 'Being backfired is lame'.





	Somebody to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: Freckles.  
> Day 3: Affection.

To say Tsukishima was traumatized after that night’s practice would be an understatement. He had never seen his new found friend – at least, he hoped the other male still looked at him as a friend – like that and he did not plan it to happen either. It turned out that involving Kozume was the dumbest decision he could make.

He stepped into the shared bathroom and found Yamaguchi standing in front of the sinks, looking himself in the mirror. The other boy noticed Tsukishima’s reflection and turned around, slightly embarrassed.

”Tsukki! H-how was practice?” He asked, but the tired sigh leaving the taller’s lips gave him the answer. ”Want me to wash your back?”

”Thanks,” Tsukishima said, shortly. He took off his clothes and stepped into one of the stools. After washing his hair, he pulled the curtain away, turning his back to Yamaguchi. ”Your hand are magic, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima breathed, leaning back into the other boy’s touch.

”Thank you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi thanked, feeling his stomach all bubbly inside. Tsukishima opened one of his eyes and looked back at him. The bubbles blew out immediately.

”You were worried because of your freckles again.” It was a declaration, not a question. Yamaguchi huffed in annoyance and made that adorable scrunch with his nose that made Tsukishima’s knees weak.

”I look like some little kid because of them. Everyone says so,” Yamaguchi said, looking to the ground. Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed and because of the tension radiating from his body Tadashi wanted to step one step backwards.

”Count ’everyone’s names,” Tsukishima said on a voice so serious it made Tadashi’s eyes go wide.

”Tsukki! You can not do anything! If you do, you will be kicked out of the team!” Tsukishima titled his head back and smirked at him.

”Who said I could only use physical violence?”

 

It was late at night, Tsukishima still was not being able to fall asleep. He was lying on his futon with his teammates fast asleep all around him. He sighed, squeezing his eyes, trying to fall asleep – without success. Suddenly, he felt his comforter being lifted up and another body slipping beside him.

”Yamaguchi, what the hell are you doing?” Tsukishima hissed, turning his head to the side.

”You can not fall asleep,” Yamaguchi stated matter-of-factly. ”When we were kids, us sleeping in the same bed always helped you.”

Tsukishima wanted to say that yes, but it was at least 10 years ago. Instead of that, he turned to his side, so the could be face to face. He threw one of his arms over Yamaguchi’s waist, pulling him closer.

”Thanks,” he mumbled into Yamaguchi’s hair. Few minutes of silence fell on them, then Tsukishima spoke up again. ”Today I did something bad to Kuroo-san.” Yamaguchi titled his head up, so he could hear his friend better. ”I meant it as a prank, but he took it really seriously, because I involved Kozume-san into it,” Tsukki explained, feeling a weight being lifted up from his chest.

”And now you are worried that he would not forgive you,” Yamaguchi said, then he burst giggling. Tsukishima frowned. ”I have never seen you worrying about losing a friend. I am proud of you, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima grunted, feeling his cheeks heating up. He pushed Yamaguchi away a bit, because of which the others’ eyes widened. Slowly, Tsukishima leaned in and started placing butterfly kisses on Tadashi’s freckles. After he had finished his quest, he pecked Tadashi on the lips.

”Thank you for listening!”

Yamaguchi smiled and touched their foreheads together. 

"It is nothing, Tsukki! That's why I am here for!" 


End file.
